wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Do the Flap
"Do the Flap" is a song from Big Red Car about doing a flap dance. It was adapted from The Cockroaches song: You Got the Drop. Song Credits Big Red Car * J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by: Control/EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass, Vocals * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ * Anthony Field: Vocals * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Terry Murray: Guitar * Andrew Bignell: Drums * Greg Truman: Backing Vocals * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios Here Comes the Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field & A. Henry (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Greg Truman * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Andrew Bignell * Originally Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney * Originally Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Songwriter Credit Differences * Big Red Car: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Tony Henry * Dance Party: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Tony Henry * Here Comes the Big Red Car: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Anthony Henry Listen Lyrics You put your hands up Then you put them down You put them up again And you shake them all around. Let's go high Let's go low And guess what? (What?) We're doing the flap now We're doing the F L A P CHORUS We're doing the flap (Doing the flap) We're doing the flap (Doing the flap now) We're doing the flap (Doing the flap) We're doing the flap (Doing the flap now) You put your hands up Then you put them down You put them up again And you turn all around. Let's go high Let's go low And guess what?( What?) We're doing the flap now CHORUS Let's roll our arms up now Till we roll them down. Roll them to the side Then roll them all around. You roll high You roll low Then guess what? (What?) We're doing the flap now CHORUS Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Tracks *Big Red Car * Here Comes the Big Red Car Trivia * Drummer Andrew Bignell recorded two snare drum tracks. One is heard on the left channel while the other is on the right channel. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. * An instrumental track of the song is played on the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD. * The music that uses this song was originally written by Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, and Tony Henry who were in The Cockroaches in the 80s. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Anthony Henry Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles